starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Kid Omega
Biography Early Life Audry grew up in England with her father after her mothers untimely death at the hands of a serial killer. She doesn't talk much about her life prior to her mother death and prefers books and animals to people. Her father is Mr. Immortal. She is an avid snowboarder and an adrenalin junky who competes and enjoys extreme snowboarding. Her group of friends from England consist of the elite or upper class of England. During the winter Audrey will drop everything to go out and snowboard. School Life Audrey attended Oxford Predatory Academy before her father brought her to Massachusetts Academy where he is a teacher. Powers Telepathy: Capable of using deep and subtle influence. Also capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others including reading and communicating with thoughts over vast distances. *'Mass Manipulation': ability to subtly use deep influence upon multiple people, allowing her to manipulate their perceptions, better judgment, wills and common sense. *'Telepathic Tracking': enhanced psionic senses enable her to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they pose a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity. *'Telepathic Cloak': Can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *'Mind Control': capable of controlling the minds of others but only one at a time and if the target is in her physical presence. *'Telepathic Illusions': ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *'Mental Paralysis': ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis *'Mental Amnesia': Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *'Psionic Blasts': can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness. *'Astral Projection': can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Telekinesis: allowing her to levitate and manipulate objects and others, generate force fields, and fly at supersonic speeds Psychic Intelligence: possesses advanced cognitive and mental abilities allowing her to organize and construct hwe thoughts at accelerated rates, process data at high speeds, construct and formulate her thoughts with vast quantity and quality, project ideas and impressions into the minds of others, disable existing psychic phenomena, and naturally shield her from psychic assaults. She thinks ten million brilliant thoughts per second. Phoenix Force Tap: destined to be an Avatar of the Phoenix Force, due to her Omega-level status. Category:MutantsCategory: PeayitforwardCategory: Massachusetts Academy